Mr Snowman & Mrs SnowBunny
by GrandeVanillaSkimLatte
Summary: Harry convinces Draco to make a snowman with him, Draco can think of something better to do with their time. HarryDraco.


**Mr. Snowman & Mrs. Snow-Bunny

* * *

**

"Come on, Draco, it won't hurt a bit."

"Last time you said that I couldn't walk for a week!"

"But this is different, all you have to do is use your hands."

"I can think of something much more entertaining to do with my hands," Draco said dryly.

"Later, now help me make the body." Harry bent over to start gathering snow. Draco got distracted admiring his husbands backside, and was so lost in thought about what he would much rather be doing he didn't notice when his name was being said.

"Draco. Body. Now."

"Wha- what?"

"Don't just stand there, help me make this snowman." Harry sounded more than a little irritated.

"Remind me again why we can't just use magic?" Draco whined instead.

"Because it's more fun this way."

"Says who?" he grumbled, but bent down anyway to add to the already impressive pile of snow that Harry had made in their back yard. The only reason he was doing this was to make Harry happy: a happy Harry was a horny Harry which was just the way he liked him.

"I always wanted to do this when I was young and living with the Dursley's, but Aunt Petunia would have none of it, couldn't have such a monstrosity in her garden, she would say."

"I believe your Aunt Petunia and my mother would have gotten along famously. However, I wasn't trying to make snow men. Back then, Snow-Bunnies were popular for wizarding children."

"Snow-Bunnies?" Harry had stopped what he was doing to stare at him in interest.

"Yes, bunnies made of snow, they don't eat and they melt eventually, but they were fun to play with, my mother didn't like them. though."

"Can you show me?" Harry asked almost bouncing with excitement, sometimes his husband reminded him of their 4 year old daughter.

"Sure, it's a simple Transfiguration spell …_obscurus orbitus_" Draco commanded with a swish and a flick of his wand. The snow at his feet gathered, and a beautiful white rabbit began hopping around their legs before heading toward another part of their back garden. Harry watched with fascination – honestly you would think he had only being doing magic for a few months not 13 years.

"Show me again," he commanded, watching Draco closely to pick up the wand movement then trying it himself. Rather than producing a perfect white bunny like Draco's, which was currently leaping over their half made snow-man, he had made what looked like a small slightly deformed puppy that floated rather than hopped. They both frowned.

"Here, let me help you," Draco said, stepping behind Harry and wrapping his warm hand around Harry's icy one. He put his other on Harry's hip and his husband shifted ever so slightly in his arms. Draco tried to ignore what Harry's ass was doing to little Draco and concentrated instead on moving his hand into the right position.

"That's it, now swish it again," he said softly into the soft hair partly covering his face.

Harry shifted his backside again and this time Draco groaned when he felt himself getting hard.

"Like this?" Harry breathed getting the movement all wrong. Draco covered his hand and went through the motion with him again, but the Boy-Who-Lived obviously had other ideas and moved his whole body against his, grinding into him and leaving both of them breathless.

Draco shifted his hand to cover his husbands very aroused member and they both groaned in pleasure as Harry continued to grind back into him. While he began ravishing the soft skin beneath Harry's ear he used his other hand to slip beneath the warm gray tracksuit pants that were very much in the way.

By now Harry was panting and groaning in pleasure and it was becoming all too much for Draco. He turned his husband in his arms and began to give his mouth the same treatment he had been giving his neck moments earlier, while continuing his pleasurable ministrations to the other part of Harry's body. His husband's hands stole down to cup his arse and they both groaned again.

"Fuck Harry I need you," Harry suddenly took over, removing his mouth from Draco's and began showing the same attention to other parts of skin that were exposed through his thick layers of clothing until he finally reached his much sought after prize.

Unzipping Draco's charcoal slacks he pulled out little Draco and blew on it causing Draco to shiver. Neither of them felt the cold, infact, Draco felt entirely too hot. He ripped off his cashmere scarf and let it drop onto the fluffy snow. He shivered again when Harry's tongue began flicking up and down his length and cried out when he finally took the tip of him into his mouth and suckled none too gently. God this was so much better than making snow men.

At Draco's cry, Harry began taking more and more of him inside his mouth and with each brush against that back of his throat they groaned their mutual pleasure. Harry got off on this almost as much as Draco did.

Draco hands clenched and unclenched the unruly hair before him as he neared his climax, and his husband's mouth began moving faster instinctively. Cupping Draco's balls and manipulating them in a tantalising fashion, he used his other hand to wrap around the back of Draco's thighs to keep him upright as he finally exploded. Draco cried out in satisfaction and finally let go of the thick hair he had been using as an anchor, allowing his legs to give way beneath him.

Kneeling facing each other they began kissing again in earnest until a little voice interrupted them.

"Papa?" 4 year old Isobel called from their back door. Draco's back was to her and she couldn't see Harry – thank god.

"Bel, your awake" he choked out, still trying to catch his breath. He felt his husband zip up his slacks and they both stood shakily.

"Daddy, what's that?" Isobel pointed a hand directly at Harry's groin. Harry went bright red then realised she was pointing to the half made snow man, the two snow-bunnies and the slush-puppy playing hurdles behind them. Draco burst out laughing while Harry stuttered a quick explanation.

"Oooh can you make another one?" the tiny blonde asked completely ignoring her father's dishevelment and stomping through the snow to watch the bunnies closer, just as fascinated with them as Harry had been just 10 minutes before.

To Draco's astonishment Harry not only produced 11 perfect white snow bunnies, but 3 little snow puppies for their daughter to chase around the yard, giggling and squealing in delight.

"That was rather Slytherin of you, dear," Draco commented, pulling Harry into his arms to watch Isobel frolic in the snow.

"Hmmm, and you fell for it like a Gryffindor." Harry stated rubbing his length against the other man's.

"Oh no, don't you start that again, we have a snow man to finish" Draco said feeling the faint stirrings of desire start all over again. Harry picked up his wand off the ground and with a light flick of the wrist produced a perfect white snow man with magic.

"I think I will name him Mr. Snowman"

* * *

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
